


raised eyebrows and brave slytherins

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lily potter met her best friend when she was 11. she fell in love about then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raised eyebrows and brave slytherins

When Lily Potter was 11 years old, she met her very best friend. 

Much like other girls her age, meeting Anila Knowles took place on the Hogwarts Express.

Lily had been sitting in the same compartment the majority of the Weasley children camped out in during the train ride to Hogwarts - tradition, they said - when a small girl with a dark braid on either side of her face, a smudge on her forehead where a red dot had been desperately scrubbed away. She raised an eyebrow, pulling her brightly painted suitcase behind her and looked Lily straight in the eye. "You a first year too?" 

"Yeah," Lily muttered, even as Hugo frowned, indignant over not being included in the first year rankings. 

"My mother is a nightmare," Anila announces, pulling her suitcase into the compartment, and tugging her headscarf loosely. "You'd think she'd understand that cultural identity isn't that important in the grand scheme of things; I mean everyone can tell I'm Indian!" 

Lily had cocked an eyebrow, taken in the emerald scarf, and let a small smile to her face. "I kind of like it though." 

_ 

Of course, they weren't eleven anymore. Instead, they were sixteen, and while Lily was a tall, slim, leggy redhead, with a red smile that had been featured on far too many magazines for her fathers comfort, Anila was the curvy girl in a headscarf next to her on every outing. 

Lily was infatuated. 

Anila took everything in stride. The comments people made about her 'taking up to much space', about her religion, about her attire, her intelligence. She raised an eyebrow, threw their words back in their face, and moved on with her day. 

She'd managed winged liner the way no one else in the whole of Hogwarts had - even Dominique hadn't managed until she was out of school. She whispered comments, snarky remarks into Lily's ear every class, and left ten minutes later while the teacher was in the middle of a sentence, picking up her Qur'an and tapping it with her pointer finger, and strolling out. 

And spending the rest of class after prayer with nothing more than a skive off time, with Anila laying outside the greenhouses with the smokers, looking at the pretty coloured circles. Sometimes Lily had to go find her there; on the rare occasions Anila 'forgot' that smoking was technically haraam, and that a wizarding law hadn't been crated yet. 

And everything always ended up with Lily thinking about Anila late at night. 

About how that time she decided she was going swimming in the middle of summer, without a bathing suit and in a head scarf, and jumped in the lake in her jeans and shirt. About studying with Anila, and how she'd tug her up her jumper sleeves, ink on her hands and wrists, sprinkling onto her cheeks. About her lips. 

She'd think about her blush when someone caught her off guard - not very often (the two were Slytherins) and often a close friend - about her brown eyes with eyes that lit up in the light. About the three inches of midnight hair that showed all the time. About the bright gold hoops that hang under bright silk. About her red lipstick. 

Lily could get anyone she wanted, honestly. She'd kissed boys; on Hogsmeade dates, to the movies in summer, at her cousin Victoire's wedding. Once she'd even kissed a girl at a party.

Somehow though, thinking about kissing Anila seemed wrong. Especially when they were lying in beds next to one another. 

So Lily shut it down, tried to avoid thinking about it. About her. 

_

Of course, Anila Knowles had always been a brave and hasty woman. 

And so when Lily was cornered by her on the way into her Transfiguration class, she raised an eyebrow. "Hey Anila." 

"Where you been at?" Anila cocked her hip, and rested her body against the wall, looking Lily in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, shaking her head, red hair flying side to side. "I had breakfast with Roxy." 

"I mean you've been avoiding me," Anila looked her in the eye, and Lily fought off the urge to resist. "Really avoiding me." 

"Why do you think that?" Lily asked. "I've just been . . . busy." Lily felt her cheeks flush red, and turned her gaze away. 

"Lily, you glided through your OWLs and have no co curricular's," Anila shook her head. "You haven't been busy." 

So despite the fact that Lily was by no means a Gryffindor, she let a moment of bravery overtake her. 

And she pressed forward and kissed her. Hard. 

Then to her surprise, Anila kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Muslim, and queer, so you know, there's that. 
> 
> 1\. Haraam --> basically 'a sin' or 'sinful' in Islam  
> 2\. Qu'ran --> the religious text of Islam  
> 3\. hijab --> a religious head covering which may be worn for a myriad of personal reasons. 
> 
> Thank you and Inshallah you will give me a comment :)


End file.
